Punishment Game
by Scatter0Shot
Summary: A HOT STORY THAT INVOLVES A MAID OUTFIT AND GOKUDERA FAINTING SEE FOR YOUR SELF!


Punishment Game

There is a certain carnivore in Namimori high school. Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee is in love with a certain herbivore, Tsunayoshi Sawada. May the love fight begin!

"Your late again bakayoshi." The carnivore stood there in front of the school gate with his tonfa raise and poised to strike. The little herbivore sat on the ground with his head bent to the ground. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

He shifted uncomfortably under his steely gaze. He lowered his tonfa and raised Tsuna's head. His eyes were watery and on the verge of tears. Hibari felt himself slightly. He pulled Tsuna to his feet and pulled him unnecessarily close to his body.

"Then let's deicide your punishment with a game of Russian roulette." He smiled and brought tsuna even closer. "Too close!" he screamed and brought his hands up and hit Hibari on his face. The sound echoed and Hibari and Tsuna were separated.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" tsuna screamed even louder. The female students of Namimori came rushing to the scene swarming Tsuna in a throng. "You bastard how dare you leave a mark on Hibari sempai! I'll rip out your throat and eat it!" a bunch of angry shouts could be heard all over "HEI?" then a second swarm came. "How dare you threaten Tsuna Yaoi forever Hibari isn't straight so stop being so desperate! I'll push this bitch into a busy street and watch the cars hit you then I'll hit you over the head with a shovel!"

Hibari was sick of the crowds and noise. He took a deep breath and raised his tonfa. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death!" the crowd went silent then dropped to the ground. Apparently hotness could kill.

Tsuna stepped gingerly around the bodies of the fan girls. "Umm Hibari sempai?" he grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him to the student disciplinary room. "Come let's start with the punishment game." Smiled and walked on top of the bodies while Tsuna stepped around them.

"Hibari sempai that's not polite to walk on people." Hibari stopped and turned to Tsuna. "Sorry about that force of habit." Hibari snickered as Tsuna gave him WTF face. He continued to walk on through the field of bodies.

"Here this gun has one paint bullet in it if you pull the trigger and the paint bullet is fired you loose and you have to wear one piece of cosplay I pick for you. We'll use a different gun so you no it's not rigged." He was calm and handed Tsuna the gun. "Well then pull the trigger." Tsuna nodded and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang and red paint splashed Tsuna's hair. "Now then nya or Chan?"

"I'd prefer a Chan to a nya Hibari sempai." Tsuna said as he walked over Hibari placed a head dress on his head. Each round Tsuna lost and another piece of cosplay was placed on him by Hibari. It finally got to the dress and Hibari insisted on putting it on. "Come on its part of the rules you have to let me dress you come now and strip."

He was smiling as he held the dress closer to Tsuna. "HEI! But you never said that at the start! Hibari sempai the games were rigged too weren't they? Why do you want to strip me so bad? I can do it myself!" Tsuna yelled and pouted and Hibari dropped down the dress and smiled even broader.

"Okay then strip and wear it for me." Tsuna frowned but he had no choice in the matter. He started with his shirt he unbuttoned it and Hibari stared intently at him. He gulped and let his shirt drop to the floor. He undid his belt buckle and slipped off his slacks.

He was left wearing the cute cuffs and the thigh high socks with cute dolly shoes and his boxers. He held out his hand and Hibari handed him the dress. He stepped into it and tried to do up the zipper in the back. He tried to get the last bit but he couldn't pull the zipper closed all the way. Hibari was on him in a second and pulled the zipper up the rest of the way.

"I can't hold back any more you're too cute." He embraced him and nibbled Tsuna's ear. He shivered and a soft cry left his lips. Hibari stuck his hand up the front of the dress and pulled at Tsuna's boxers. "Yours is so small compared to mine Tsuna."

Tsuna moaned as Hibari fondled him in the front. He grabbed Hibari's wrist. "Hi-Hibari sempai st-stop" he looked up at Hibari which made him throb down below. He pushed him down onto the sofa and kissed him. He undid his zipper and pulled out his.

Tsuna blushed and held his hands close to his body. He went low and sucked on Tsuna held onto his dress and tried to keep from crying out. "Stop…" Tsuna struggled to get the word past his lips. Hibari looked up and smiled. "But you're so hard down there do you really want to stop when you feel so good."

He stroked Tsuna and he shuddered. He opened the top of the dress and sucked on his nipples. He looked up Tsuna "Your so cute." He twisted one with his free hand and Tsuna let out a cry. "Please stop I'm going to cum."

Tsuna said as he held up the dress from Hibari's head. "Then cum… or do you want to do it standing up?" Tsuna was slightly confused when Hibari lifted him into a sitting position on his lap, His member rubbing against him. He started rubbing him vigorously. Hot breath filled the air as there members pressed together.

He shuddered then a warm sensation filled him. White liquid erupted and spread all over the floor. Tsuna sat there panting on Hibari's lap. "Come on now. We can't be done now I'm still hard."

He grabbed Tsuna pushed him into the couch again when the door came flying inward. "Juuidaime!" Gokudera came in with dynamite at the ready. "I heard that bastard had you hostage!" he looked over at the couch.

An awkward silence felled the room. He looked down at the floor and the white liquid came into view. Gokudera fainted onto the floor and Hibari continued molesting Tsuna in front of him. "This will make sure he remembers your mine and mine alone." He whispered in his ear as he put his member deep inside of Tsuna.

The next day Gokudera didn't come to school because he was too traumatised.

The end

Authors notes:

Please review it I take requests for pairings and new plot ideas. This is my first one. And I think I would like a side of epic with my fail… it might be good but idk that unless you review so please do that or I'll rip out your vocal cords tie them around your neck and hang you from the room with them jk but seriously review.


End file.
